el orbe
by Peter Garca Santiago
Summary: esta historia esta basada en un universo alternativo de la tercera temporada de arrow aunque aquí laurel y thea ya asumieron sus alteregos
1. Chapter 1

Oliver entro rompiendo una puerta seguido de eso hablo al audífono que tenía en el oído, felicity estas segura de esto no hay nada aquí, felicitó respondió claro Oliver Durante semanas han ocurrido distintos robos a distintas empresas como industrias Kord o Palmer Technologies donde la gente afirmar haber visto a un hombre alto y con un casco y cuando intentaban detenerlo sentían que tenían que obedecer sus órdenes que basándome en eso y los componentes robados yo diría que está tratando de hacer un orbe para ampliar sus poderes, si eso ya quedo claro antes pero como estas segura de que está aquí.  
Déjala terminar dijo Sara, gracias Sara contesto felicity ahora Como iba diciendo gracias a S.T.A.R. Labs pude seguir todas la partes robadas y la energía que emite al usar sus poderes y he dado con el lugar, de acuerdo respondió Oliver, él y Sara siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un cuarto oscuro, entonces Sara prendió la luz vio un orbe y dijo esto es lo que menciono felicity, si y ya está casi terminado replico Oliver por eso debemos detenerlo cuanto antes, justo en ese momento oyeron un ruido en la puerta principal la alarma anti intrusos se activó y un montón de robots aparecieron para atacarlos Oliver y Sara rápidamente consiguieron derrotarlos, cuando acabaron con todos una pantalla se encendió y apareció el villano apareció en ella y dijo sabía que tarde o temprano encontrarían mi guarida pero no importa Llegaron tarde entonces oprimió un botón en su guante y dijo ahora star city estará bajo mi control  
La victoria es mía inmediatamente, Oliver y Sara ya podían sentir en sus cabezas que el artefacto hacia efecto Oliver detenlo dijo Sara gritando entonces Oliver lanzo una flecha explosiva hacia el orbe y lo destruyo y una energía verde los golpe a ambos y se desmayaron  
¡Cuando Oliver abrió los ojos de nuevo sintió un tremendo dolor en la cabeza y se sintió más débil intento pararse, pero no pudo entonces noto un cabello largo y rubio! volvió a intentar ponerse de pie y en esta ocasión lo consiguió miro hacia abajo vio nun traje negro de cuero, sus manos estaban más delgadas y sus uñas pintadas también noto dos montículos que sobresalían del área de su pecho, que carajos grito en una voz que no era suya!


	2. el orbe 2

En el departamento de laurel ella y thea conversaban, que aburrido no hay crimen y el bar está cerrado dijo thea relájate no muchas veces podemos tener momentos como este sin preocupaciones como estos le respondió laurel ya se solo tanta inactividad durante tanto tiempo me altera replico thea calma ya vendrá algo y entonces podremos entrar en acción como los 4 fantásticos añadió laurel dime que no dijiste eso thea le dijo sorprendida que con juan fuera de la ciudad somos 4 así que aproveche el momento para hacer él comentario mejor sigue combatiendo el crimen y con la abogacía porque de comediante te quedas en la bancarrota oye no fue tan malo y hablando de combatir el crimen y para quitarte el aburrimiento porque no revisamos la información que no mando felicity bueno de acuerdo con estos datos el ladrón ha robado varios lugares que tienen acceso a tecnología de punta incluyendo S.T.A.R**.** Labs, no me sorprende que lo hayan robado ahí cualquiera puede entrar y salir sin dificultad, es un milagro que sus prisioneros no se hayan escapado todavía, bueno volviendo al tema a juzgar por las cosas que robo yo diría que está construyendo un arma de destrucción masiva, aunque felicty cree que está construyendo un aparato que le permita ampliar sus poderes y así poder controlar toda la ciudad, oye mira tengo una idea felicity descubrió su guarida del villano porque no vamos ahí para obtener respuestas buena idea vamos a cambiarnos suerte que tenemos los disfraces aquí a la mano y no tenemos que pasar por la guarida y podemos ir directamente a la guarida del villano.

De camino a la guarida del villano laurel y thea recibieron una alerta en sus celulares alerta de un robo a una bodega de mercury labs nos queda de paso a nuestro destino, entonces se dirigieron hacia la bodega ,al llegar a la bodega laurel le dijo a thea mira estos tipos tienen el mismo tatuaje que el tipo que robo los anteriores edificios , después de unos minutos derrotaron a todos, laurel agarro a uno y le pregunto ¿Para quién trabajan? ¿y donde eta su jefe? Nunca te lo diremos respondió el sujeto apenas consiente, bueno supongo que tendremos que ir a su guarida para obtener respuestas comento thea, eso no será necesario respondió un tipo con un casco que salió de una puerta, aquí estoy ¿Quién eres? ¿y porque robaste todos esos edificios? Mi nombre no tiene importancia y en cuanto a por que robe toda esa tecnología deja te cuento yo solía trabajar en mercury labs pero me despidieron cuando empecé a trabajar en mi casco que me permite manipular las ondas cerebrales, antes de salir del edificio robe los componente necesarios para acabar mi casco y me oculte en una vieja bodega donde seguí mejorando mi casco, entonces note que podía ampliar los poderes de mi casco pero para ello debía construir un orbe entonces empecé a robar laboratorios con tecnología de punta hasta que al final lo construí y estuve a punto de encenderlo y dominar toda StarlingCity de no ser por arrow y otra mujer que lo hicieron explotar, entonces si tu solo pudiste robar todos esos edificios porque esta bodega necesitaste secuaces replico thea, verán como tu misma lo acabas decir yo solo puedo encargarme de esto pero después de que arrow y esa mujer hicieran estallar mi orbe supe que debía de encargarme de sus compañeros asi que contrate gente para atraerlas a esta bodega sabía que lo notarían ya que si arrow había descubierto mi guarida era cuestión de tiempo de tiempo para que pidiera refuerzos y fueran para allá, así que les dije a mis hombres que atacaran esta bodega para atraer su atención y las distrajeran por un momento, al terminar su monologo el villano hizo una seña y de la nada aparecieron 4 secuaces más con armas sónicas en sus manos y le dispararon thea y laurel las cuales fueron arrojadas varios metros de distancia, aunque el casco resulto dañado en la explosión y necesite reparaciones y después de esta acción haya que recargarlo por un tiempo puedo usarlo para hacer algo que los mantenga a ustedes héroes entrometidos ocupados por un buen rato y me dejaran reconstruir mi orbe y mi casco, dijo enojado el villano, al concluir estas palabras subió una mano sobre su casco, en ese momento laurel y thea sintieron un gran dolor en sus cabezas y se desmayaron poco después.

Punto de vista de laurel

Cuando laurel se despertó todavía sentía dolor en la cabeza intento pararse, pero no pudo lo intento varias veces hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo se sintió pequeña al echar un vistazo a su entorno noto que el villano y sus secuaces se habían ido también vio que tampoco estaba thea ,al tocarse la cabeza vio que sus uñas estaban pintadas de otro color y eran más pequeñas, también se percató que traía una capucha al quitársela noto que tenía el pelo corto, que raro no recuerdo haberlo cortado pensó, en ese momento sonó su comunicador era felicity quien le dijo thea ven a la guarida surgió una emergencia ¿thea? Debe ser una broma de felicity entonces miro hacia abajo y vio que estaba vestida con el traje de spedy esto debe ser un sueño dijo en una voz que no era suya entonces salió corriendo y se detuvo al encontrase a su propio cuerpo que le dijo laurel creo que intercambiamos de cuerpo.

Punto de vista de thea.

Cuando thea abrió el ojo noto que el villano y sus secuaces se habían ido y tampoco vio a laurel por ningún lado, todavía sentía un dolor en la cabeza, intento pararse varias veces sin éxito alguno hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo se sintió rara y más alta, al pasarse una mano por su cabeza noto que no tenía su capucha y tenía el pelo largo y con otro color, que raro recuerdo haberme cortado el pelo tampoco recuerdo haberlo teñido pensó, también observó que sus manos eran más grandes y sus uñas estaban pintadas de otro color, justo en ese instante sonó su comunicador era felicity quien le dijo laurel ven a la guarida surgió una emergencia ¿laurel? Acaso felicity me está jugando una broma, miro abajo y noto que estaba vestida con el traje de black canary de laurel ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? Grito en una voz que no era la suya, al caminar un poco se encontró con un espejo quien le revelo la verdad, después de eso salió corriendo y se detuvo hasta que se encontró con su cuerpo y le dijo laurel creo que intercambiamos de cuerpo


End file.
